Kaoru and the Golden Stone
by I'mCrazyandIknowit123
Summary: When Kaoru finds a golden stone, his life is turned upside down. (Cat and the stinkwater war, Ouran Host Club style) (Kaoru is going to be a cat)
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru and the golden stone

Summary: When Kaoru finds a golden stone, his life is turned upside down. (Cat and the stinkwater war, Ouran Host Club style) (Kaoru is going to be a cat)

**Chapter 1**

Kaoru was currently sat in lessons bored out of his mind. He and Hikaru annoyed Haruhi.

After lessons, he went to Music Room 3 for the host club.

He entertained girls with Hikaru with the act of "Brotherly love" They all squealed. Some even fainted.

The Bell rang and it was the end of the day. Hikaru walked out of the room. It was only Kaoru in the room. He sighed softly and looked around the room. A golden glint caught his eye. He walked over to it. He found a golden stone. Kaoru blinked

"What's this doing here?" he asked himself. He picked the stone up and examined it. Suddenly the stone went warm. Kaoru blinked.

He felt this tingly sensation shooting up his body. He felt himself shrinking and then he felt his back arching and stretching. The stone went warm, then hit, then burning.

Kaoru dropped the stone with a shriek but it came out a as a long ragged mew. His clothes fell around him in a floppy heap. Kaoru blinked.

What on earth was happening?

He knew he was very small. Everything had a blue tinge to it, like a faulty tape and can he could hear and smell better than his normal  
human senses. He could hear so much more. Every rustle of a leaf and he could smell the school food. His cat nose wrinkled. Though he could smell tuna.

He lifted up his hand, well, paw. He was an red-orange cat with white markings. He went up to a mirror one of the girls had dropped and saw a cat face looking back at him. Kaoru blinked.

He was the cat. How did that happen?

Using his now springy legs, he jumped up onto a table and mewed in joy. Suddenly he heard someone opening the door. Thinking fastly, he jumped off the table and hid under it.

It was Tamaki. "Kaoru? Are you in here?" he asked. He looked around.

Kaoru mewed.

That got Tamaki's attention. He walked over to the table and looked under it. He saw Kaoru. He gasped.

"What's this cat doing under here?" he asked himself. He reached over and picked Kaoru up. Kaoru squirmed slightly in his grip. Kaoru looked

"Tamaki! It's me, Kaoru!" Kaoru said but it came out as a couple of mews. Tamaki chuckled and stroked Kaoru. Kaoru purred softly.

"Are you hungry? Come on, I'm going to take you home." Tamaki said walking towards the door and walking down the stair. He stroked Kaoru. His human side felt uncomfortable but the cat side enjoyed being in his warm embrace and hands. He purred slightly and rubbed his cheek against Tamaki's chest.

_"Oh my god, this is so awkward.." _Kaoru thought.

What was Kaoru going to do?

His human side was freaking out but the cat him purred.

Tamaki got into his limo and the driver drove him and Kaoru the cat home to the Suoh mansion

**Chapter 1 done! **

**Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru and the golden stone

Summary: When Kaoru finds a golden stone, his life is turned upside down. (Cat and the stinkwater war, Ouran Host Club style) (Kaoru is going to be a cat)

**Chapter 2**

Kaoru pretty much slept on Tamaki's lap purring. Tamaki stroked him. The driver stopped. Tamaki picked Kaoru up. Kaoru's body jolted slightly. Kaoru sleepily opened his eyes and saw that he was in Tamaki's arms again. Some maids opened the door.

"Hello Young master. Why do you have a cat in your arms?" one maid asked.

"Oh, I found him in Music Room 3." Tamaki said. "We need some cat food. Tuna flavored. " That sounded delicious to Kaoru. Kaoru purred at the thought of delicious tuna. The maid bowed.

"Of course Mister Tamaki." she said and left. Kaoru looked around. Tamaki looked around. Tamaki's dog, Antoinette ran up to Tamaki. Kaoru saw her. Antoinette barked at him. His cat instincts kicked in and he hissed at Antoinette.

"Antoinette! Down!" Tamaki said.

"Who are you?" Antoinette asked eyeing Kaoru carefully. "You're smell is weird.."

"Long story." Kaoru said. "You can understand me?"

"yes." Antoinette said. Tamaki chuckled.

"I'm Kaoru. One of your owner Tamaki's friends. I got hold of this stone and turned into a cat." Kaoru explained. Antoinette blinked.

"Wow." she said. Kaoru nodded. Then he sighed.

"How am I going to explain this to the others if I ever turn human again?" Kaoru muttered. Tamaki brought Kaoru to his eye level. Kaoru meowed.

"Now, what should we call you?" Tamaki asked. "Hm.. how about Kaokan?"

Kaoru meowed in agreement because he didn't want a stupid name. "Kaokan it is then!" Tamaki said smiling. "Someone make a bowl for my new kitty Kaokan!" The maids bowed and went to do it. His maid came back with the tuna and Tamaki put the cat food in the bowl and put Kaoru down on the floor. Kaoru looked at the cat food.

Normally Kaoru would have turned his nose up at this, but being a cat and that transformation made him hungry so he ate the cat food.

After Kaoru had eaten, Tamaki picked up Kaoru ran up the stairs and to his room. He put Kaoru or, should I say, Kaokan on the bed. Kaoru walked around on the bed for a while. It was very comfortable and soft. Kaoru curled up on the bed and fell asleep, purring.

Later, he felt himself being picked up. His body jolted at the surprise of getting picked up. He sleepily opened his eyes and saw Tamaki in his Pajamas. The human side of him blushed. Tamaki got into bed and laid Kaoru on the bed next to him. Kaoru purred. Even though Kaoru thought it was really awkward..

"Goodnight Kaokan." Tamaki said. He fell asleep. Kaoru looked at Tamaki.

_"I need to get that stone back and turn human again." _Kaoru thought. He fell asleep thinking of how to get the stone back and how to get his clothes back.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and Review **

**Hope you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru and the golden stone

Summary: When Kaoru finds a golden stone, his life is turned upside down. (Cat and the stinkwater war, Ouran Host Club style) (Kaoru is going to be a cat)

**Chapter 3 **

Kaoru woke up the next morning. While Tamaki was getting ready for school, Kaoru went down stairs and waited at the door. Tamaki had breakfast and saw Kaoru at the door.

"You want to go to school with me?" Tamaki asked. Kaoru meowed a yes. Tamaki chuckled. "Okay then, but stay on the school campus."

"You must look crazy talking a cat." Kaoru said but of course it came out as a meow.

Tamaki picked up Kaoru and took him to the limo. Then the driver took them both to school. Tamaki got out of the limo and put Kaoru down then went to lessons. Kaoru raced up to the Music Room and surprisingly his clothes were still there and the stone was there as well.

Kaoru dived onto the stone and he slowly started changing back into a human. When he fully transformed into a human, he blushed. He was completely nude. He changed back into his clothes and put the stone into his bag.

Then he lay on the floor and pretended he was asleep, he did fall asleep though. Hikaru and Haruhi came into Music Room 3 and saw Kaoru asleep, drooling and snoring.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru said running up to Kaoru and shaking him awake. Some girls walked by.

"Hmm? What?" asked Kaoru. He saw Hikaru and hugged him. The girls gasped. They walked on though.

_"I really hope I wasn't purring, that would be just strange." _Kaoru thought. His brother's worried face snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm a human again! I'm not a cat with paws or a tail!" Kaoru said, feeling the top of his head for cat ears then for a tail. Hikaru and Haruhi blinked.

"What are you going on about?" Hikaru asked.

"I was a cat!" Kaoru said. "I got turned into a cat!"

Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori and Honey came into the room.

"What's going on?" Kyoya asked.

Hikaru patted his brother's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure it was a dream. You did fall asleep here" he said.

"It wasn't a dream! I was a cat!" Kaoru said. Tamaki blinked. Kaoru went quiet when he looked at Tamaki. He decided not to tell him that he was Kaokan. That would just make his and Tamaki's relationship VERY awkward.

He wondered who to tell. Then he decided to stay a human for a while then change back to a cat.

Tamaki started talking about his new cat, Kaokan. Kaoru just kept quiet and was mentally face palming.

_"Out of all of the people this could have happened to, why was it me?_" Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru?" Tamaki asked. Kaoru looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking." Kaoru replied. It was now opening times for the host club. Hikaru and Kaoru did the brotherly love act. Tamaki was his normal charming self.

"Oh, Tamaki." one girl said. Honey was eating cake as usual. Haruhi was talking to girls pretending to be a guy.

Kaoru got a glimpse of a tabby cat sitting at the door of Music Room 3. The cat just winked at him and walked out.

**Chapter done! **

**Read and review**


End file.
